Last
by Ellimere Ancelstierre
Summary: Hermione on her wedding day. Harry has to say goodbye. HHr OneShot R&R!


**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter related characters and plots do not belong to me. They are strictly © J.K.Rowling…

* * *

She lowered her eyes. "You could have just told me, Harry. Then there's no need for me to wish this isn't happening", Hermione said quietly, her hands picking an imaginary piece of fluff off her gown. "But I couldn't Hermione. I thought…I thought that it wouldn't have mattered to you. That it was just me wishing and thinking about it. That you would never have…" he broke off, his voice quiet. Hermione looked up at him. He looked so hurt, so vulnerable, so… she sighed. She thought about what he just said. Had he said it sooner, they would probably have _it_ right now, each having what they want the most in this world, they could have had all those dear memories everyone had…what she and Ron have right now. All those ' could have' and 'if's' were just too painful for her to ponder right now. For a moment, when he told her, everything around her seemed out of focus, everything, except him. Now everything, reality, was coming back to her.

Harry took her hand in his. "I just had to tell you, Hermione. I couldn't stand it any longer. I just had to…" Harry lowered his head to their hands. Hermione kept her silence. For a few moments Harry didn't dare look up. He didn't know whether he wanted to see her face at that moment. Was she mad? Why the silence? Then, when he couldn't take it any longer, he looked at her.

She was crying silently, tears were streaming down her face. Had he done this to her? God...he shouldn't have said anything. It was only making the whole thing worse. "'Mione", he said as he crushed her to him. He kissed her hair, the golden brown tresses he loves so much. She held on, her restrained sobs shaking her. Harry hugged her tight, wishing he never had to let her go. But that was impossible. She did not belong to him. It was not to him that she would come in the surrender of a bride. She belonged to Ron.

As her sobs ceased, they drew apart. He looked at her, one hand cupping her cheek. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her one last time. She nodded. He looked into her eyes only to find them determined and resolute. Harry let a small sigh escape from him. "I'll always love you", he said, before leaning in for a kiss. Their kiss was short, but it was one of the most keenly felt sensations Hermione will ever remember. There was frustration in it, and sweetness too; amazing how he conveyed that in a kiss. The music of the orchestra drifted in from the open window. It was time for them to part.

Hermione looked at him one last moment as he smiled sadly at her. She took in his messy black hair, his emerald green eyes, his lips, the slight stubble on his chin he had accidentally let grow, and everything else. "Goodbye, 'Mione", he said, trying to smile at her. Hermione only nodded in reply, she could do nothing else. With that, he closed the door after him. He was gone.

Hermione, taking in deep breaths, walked to her mirror to check her reflection. Apart from the red eyes, she looked as ready as before. The make-up wasn't ruined, she'd taken care to cast a spell to prevent that. Grabbing her flowers, she made her way downstairs for the ceremony.

---

She did not walk in on anybody's hand, her solitary figure the only one seen on the flowered path. Her father had been killed during the war, and she would have no other to take his place. As the wedding march played, she held her head high, trying to smile, trying to look for the part. She joined Ron at the altar as the music stopped. Seeing her face, Ron looked concerned for a moment. She should have known he would think something was wrong. He'd known her for more than 10 years now. But Hermione quickly shook her head in assurance. He nodded slightly, and the priest spoke.

The whole ceremony took less than 5 minutes, but to her it was painfully long. When it came to her turn to say 'I do', she said it quickly and almost quietly, as if saying it in that way would lessen its meaning. She and Ron kissed, and everything was over, it was now official. She would be Hermione Weasley from now on. There was no more 'if's and could have's'. She'd put everything behind her. From now on, Ron came first. He deserved to be, after taking a backseat to Harry all this while. She'd think of no one else but her husband.

That moment in her room was for all time, that moment in her room was the last.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of it? Was it good? Bad? Say whatever you want, speak your thoughts…REVIEW!**

**cupcakes and chocolate chip cookies to those who review!**

**-xoxox, ellie**


End file.
